My Angel
by LesMisFandom
Summary: Eponine finally gets to see her love of what he truly is, an Angel. An Enjonine one-shot. (WARNING: This story might not be suitable for ones of the tender heart)


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Les Misérables nor any of the characters. All rights belong to Victor Hugo.

It all seemed like a blur…like a horrific dream that you seem to not remember but it leaves an imprint on your mind forever. As if you were in a cold dark world of despair, and once you leave it you will never be the same again.

I was in a daze as I walked the cold streets filled with misery. He told me when the Revolution is over, him and I would be together forever. He said that we would live happily ever after, just like the fictional fantasies he used to read to me. Of course, I believed him. Little did I know that the charming, handsome revolutionary would be wrong. Little did I know that not all stories have happy endings.

I looked down at the cobble-stoned street, and it was filled with a red liquid which I had seen quite a few times in my life. I did not want to dare look up at the scene that would lie before me, but I had no choice.

I slowly looked up, but it was worse than I thought. The street was filled with the lifeless souls of hundreds of men. I gasped as I covered my mouth, horrified at the sight which was in front of my eyes. What if my love had the same fate as one of those men? But I could not afford to think these thoughts at this moment. I have to be strong. I have to be strong for him. I could not bear to go further, but my heart led me forward.

I opened the door of the Cafe Musain as shattered glass fell ever so lightly on the bloody ground below me. I peered inside, just when I thought things could not get worse. I trembled at the sight of my best friends lying in a row. The ghost of their pasts filled in their blank, staring eyes. A tear flowed gently down my cheek as I watched the people I loved most gone from my life. I knew that the fate of the man I loved would not be as I want it to be. But it does seems the odds are never in my favor.

There was no sign of the man I was desperate to find. My angel was fortunately not in the row of corpses, but a staggering pain in my heart told me that I would see my love soon. Dead or alive, I did not know. I would have to find him. I have to know if my angel was on earth, or truly a real angel in the skies.

My thoughts must of distracted me because I finally got back to cold reality. I looked to the side and saw the empty stairwell leading up to the top floor. The place where my love had his most miraculous moments. The schoolboys would stare admiringly at their leader, as the man spoke eloquently. His words were smooth yet firm and would seem to flow to your ears, then to your soul. He had a way with words, where you would be drawn in with just one breath.

That's one of the reasons I fell in love with him. His way with words that could move a whole nation. He was very strict and firm, but I knew deep inside was a love that had not yet been released. Little did I know that love would be for me, and forever would be only to me.

I woke from my deep thoughts as I reached the top and saw more of the bodies of my once only companions. I walked past them, not daring looking at them in the face, as if I did I probably would break. I walked to the window and saw there was something on the window. As I approached the mysterious object I saw what, or may I saw who it was. He was laying upside down on the front of the building which gave the people hope. Led by the man who gave the people hope.

I gently grabbed his body and pulled him forward. I kneeled down and cried my heart out. I held his body close to mine, not caring of all the blood staining my attire. The love of my life was gone. The man who saved my life, and provided the light in my cold, dark world was gone. He was my only reason of living. He was my inspiration to keep going in life. The only living person that actually loved me with all their hearts. I just wish I could kiss those soft lips one more time. I wish I could at least see him with life in his soul. But I knew his soul was not of this earth anymore. I wept silently as my tears fell on his beautiful, angelic face. Well now he is truly an angel.

"You said we would be together forever…" I whispered.

I knew that my angel was gone. And forever would be.


End file.
